Shelter from the elements is a basic human need. Over the years, a number of structures have been developed to satisfy this need. For example, structures such as homes, apartments, condominiums, and the like have been used to effectively provide shelter from the elements. In addition to these immobile structures, mobile structures such as land vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, and the like have also been used to effectively shelter and/or transport people. Many of these structures are used not just to provide shelter but also to provide living quarters.
Ever since people began to use structures as living quarters, there has been an almost universal desire to increase the size and comfort provided by these structures. This is true regardless of whether the structure is mobile or immobile. For immobile structures, this desire is manifest by the continually increasing size of homes, apartments, condominiums, hotels, and the like. In the context of mobile structures, the desire for more space and comfort is manifest by the increased size of land vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, and the like. The size of immobile structures may be limited by a number of factors such as cost, available real estate in the area, government regulations, and the like. The size of mobile structures may be limited by transportation regulations set by the government (e.g., width of a road vehicle, length of a road vehicle, etc.) and by the physical dimensions of the roads (e.g., width of a travel lane, distance between railroad tracks, height of bridges, etc.) or other medium of transportation (e.g., waterways, etc.). Also building larger structures may unnecessarily increase the consumption of valuable resources (e.g., land, steel, wood, etc.). Accordingly, it would be desirable to more effectively utilize the space in structures without increasing the “footprint” of the structures.
One type of vehicle where it may be desirable to more effectively utilize the space are “toy hauler” type recreational vehicles. Toy haulers may differ from other types of recreational vehicles in a number of ways. For example, toy haulers include a cargo area which is used to receive and transport off-road vehicles. Because of the cargo area, the toy hauler may have different characteristics than other recreational vehicles. For instance, in many recreational vehicles, the integrity of the body may be reinforced using a number of techniques such as coupling cabinets to both the side walls and the ceiling of the vehicle, using interior walls extending between the ceiling and the floor, and the like. These techniques are often not used in the cargo area of a toy hauler in an effort to maximize the amount of cargo space. The lack of these reinforcement techniques combined with the rear wall being used as a door or ramp to load the off-road vehicles (i.e., the rear wall is not a rigid stationary structure) may contribute to flexing, swaying, etc. of the side walls in the area adjacent to the cargo area. This may be a problem when the toy hauler is traveling at high speeds, in high winds, or over rough surfaces (e.g., washboard gravel roads, unmaintained backcountry roads, and the like). The flexing, swaying, and the like may cause an object such as a bed coupled between the side walls to dislodge and fall during travel. Off-road vehicles positioned in the cargo area may be damaged by the falling bed. In light of these problems, it would be desirable to provide an improved system to securely hold and move the bed or other objects to prevent such an occurrence.
In the past, there have been attempts to more effectively utilize space inside structures by using a system which moves a bed to a use position at night and a stowed position during the day. Thus, the space taken up by the bed is capable of being utilized for other purposes when the bed is not being used for sleeping. Unfortunately, these systems suffered from a number of problems. For example, many of these systems were considered unreliable and difficult to maintain and operate. These problems may have inhibited the widespread adoption of these systems. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for moving objects that is more reliable and effective for its intended use.